EL AMOR
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: Todos nos hemos preguntado alguna vez ¿Que es el amor?. Darien tiene su propio punto de vista acerca de este sentimiento.


La historia no es mia. El titulo original es Estrellas de Medianoche. Todos los derechos de "Estrellas de Medianoche" pertenecen a su autor Ricardo Guerra Victoria.

**EL AMOR**

En el instante que dos corazones se funden en uno, el mundo detiene a contemplar el nacimiento del amor, y aunque el tiempo inmisericorde luego rompa aquel lazo etéreo, jamás podrá borrar el verdadero sentimiento.

Hay quienes pasan por nuestra vida y dejan una huella indeleble, a veces esos recuerdos nos esbozan una sonrisa, a veces una lágrima se suspende en nuestros ojos y una tierna nostalgia nos hace suspirar, llenando nuestros pechos una inmensa sensación que fluye por nuestra sangre a través de todo nuestro cuerpo, y flotando en la emoción viene a nuestra mente el bello sonido de aquel nombre, el aroma de su piel, el candor de aquella mirada, la magia de su sonrisa…

Era el último día de aquel año, ellos amanecían abrazados en una cabaña a la orilla del mar, embriagados del sublime sentimiento que los unió, el miraba su cabello mientras aún ella dormía y se preguntaba si alguien en el mundo sería igual de dichoso, ella despertaba y su tierna mirada le decía sin palabras, te amo, luego un dulce abrazo y el deseo de ver juntos pasar ese día y soñar con un futuro perfecto, donde sus sueños y esperanzas se podrían realizar.

Quien no ha soñado con un momento como ese, cuántos han vivido sin tener la dicha de sentirse amado, cuantas veces nos sentimos abatidos por la tristeza de una derrota, de una perdida; por un momento así, vale la pena vivir, vale cada lágrima que derramemos al perder a quien hemos amado y quien nos dio su amor. Por qué hemos de temerle a los errores, si son parte del camino que nos ha llevado por nuestras historias, si son en muchas ocasiones la razón de corregir el rumbo en dirección a nuestros sueños.

Ella jugueteaba con las olas mientras el mar acariciaba su silueta, se sentía plena y dichosa, vivía el sueño de su vida, era tal su brillo que opacaba al mismo sol, los dorados cabellos al viento se mecían en armonía con la belleza de aquel lugar, la naturaleza se alegraba en torno a ella, y ella se hacía parte del paisaje, en una mezcla perfecta de sensaciones y sentimientos, toda vida, toda paz.

Como podemos describir con palabras la belleza de aquellas cosas indescriptibles, cómo poder expresar en letras aquellas emociones que nos han llevado a la infinitud misma de los sentimientos, quien pudiese en una frase hacer entender esa emoción que recorre nuestra espina dorsal cuando estamos en presencia que quien tiene en sus manos nuestro corazón, cuando ni las leyes de la física pueden explicar por qué flotamos en el aire en presencia del amor, o por qué se detiene el tiempo cuando estamos ante esa persona que se convierte en nuestro universo, como escribir todo lo que se dicen aquellos enamorados sólo con el roce de sus manos.

El tomaba la copa y hacia un brindis con el amor de su vida, era tal su emoción que podía sentir el bouquet y los sabores de aquel vino en su máxima expresión, sus sentidos estaban tan exaltados ante la presencia de su musa, que podía sentirla hasta en el aire, escuchaba los latidos de sus corazones que palpitaban al unísono, en perfecta sincronía, sentía que se entregaba a ella aún sin tocarla. Su mirada usualmente triste, tenía el brillo de aquellos años de juventud, aquel tiempo sin tiempo que múltiples cicatrices en su vida habían causado y que ella con su amor y su ternura habían borrado.

Tantos han intentado definir el significado del amor, que me sumo a lista diciendo que he comprendido que, el amor es un perfecto estado de locura, y creo que es ese toque de locura el que nos hace lanzarnos al vacío en busca de esa quimera, que esa ausencia de razón y lógica nos hace capaces de lograr la magia que convierte en fantasía cada detalle, cada abrazo, cada beso, así logramos romper el espacio-tiempo y hacer un mundo perfecto para quien amamos, para ese ser que se convierte en perfecto ante nuestros ojos y para quien no tenemos defectos, para ese ser al que habremos de entregarnos aunque nos arranque la vida en su viaje de partida.

Las doce de la noche, un nuevo año comenzaba, ellos caminaban por la playa tan unidos que no sentían donde comenzaba uno o terminaba el otro, se abrazaron y miraron al cielo, esa noche sin luna les presentó la más hermosa visión del cielo, la vía láctea en toda su majestuosidad, estrellas que jamás habían visto parecían reunirse a contemplar a aquellos amantes enamorados, el le pide al amor de su vida, que acepte aquellas estrellas como un regalo por el amor que sienten, ella con lágrimas en los ojos las recibe en su corazón, se prometen amor eterno y se funden en un beso sublime.

El tiempo, esa dimensión que no podemos entender en su totalidad, que no podemos detener, del que no podemos escapar, es a veces nuestro aliado y a veces nuestro peor enemigo; cómo pedirle a una rosa que dure para siempre, cómo pedirle al sol que no se oculte, como pedir que el día y la noche estén por siempre juntos.

Hoy sus brazos la buscan y sólo en sus sueños la alcanzan, ella lo toma de la mano tan sólo en sus recuerdos, sus cuerpos ya no se juntan entrelazados, sus manos ya no se tocan, se besan tan sólo en la melancolía de su memoria, se aman en lo etéreo de aquel lugar sin tiempo, se amaran eternamente como juraron al cielo bajo aquel millón de estrellas de medianoche. Esperanza siempre viva, llama de amor latente que no ha de perecer. Caminos paralelos separados por cruel destino, ella un tierno amanecer, el a veinte años de ella, un cálido atardecer.

Aquellos que fueron uno, y uno serían para siempre, seguirán por siempre juntos en la vida que crearon, juntos porque en ellos el amor que se hizo vida, siguen juntos en sus almas… juntos en aquel hermoso niño de dulce sonrisa y tierna mirada, testimonio vivo del sentimiento puro que se hizo vida en aquel sublime momento, cuando dos corazones se fundieron en uno y el mundo se detuvo a contemplar… el nacimiento del amor.

FIN.-

***********************************S&D************ **********************

¿Qué les parecio? Espero sus reviews.

AYNAT-DREAM


End file.
